One-Way Ticket
by LittleLilac11
Summary: 23 year old Bella Swan is a famous singer/song writer. After a five year straight run of the rich life. She settles back with her father who rapes her. When she charged him, he won the court over causing Bella to be sent to the hospital for a year. She finally decides to escape the hospital. She wants out of this. She wants to put her father where he belongs.
1. Chapter 1-2

I decided to combine both chapters 1-2

Chapter 1/2 One-Way Ticket

* * *

POV-Bella

I have been stuck in this hole for so long. The cement floor getting colder in each dream. The shackles around my wrist and ankles limiting me from the cellar door.

It seems as if I have been having that same dream ever since they put me in here. But tonight was the night for my break out. I knew since the day they put me in here I didn't belong. I had been across the news for two weeks.

I didn't realize you could go from the life of the rich to the so called crazy girl that no one believes she was raped by her father. I just didn't understand how it was all a part of my imagination. I know he did it because I have been having that same dream every night since my father forced and paid the hospital to put me here until he wanted me released. Which would be never. The longer I'm here the longer he is safe from the truth and jail.

I looked over at the digital clock. It was time. Earlier that day I called my agent Edward he said he would help me get to the jet. I've always trusted him. He was the main person to help me get my start in the music career. I use my one phone call for the day just to talk to him. He is like one of my best friends.

A month ago I told him about my plans to escape. He was all for the idea of me leaving. While I was stuck in here he was out there helping me plan for my fathers to get back in jail and prove that he did it.

When I called Edward today he told me about what to do and where I needed to go in the hospital. He said he would be parked on the corner. He's helping me leave here.

I walked out of my room, and I grabbed nothing. That's what I came in here with. My father made sure of that.

I walked calmly through the halls past the night nurses making it seem as if I'm going to the bathroom, but once I pass the nurses in the hall I make a dash to the elevator hall quickly pressing the down button. As I'm waiting for the elevator Dr. Carlisle walks past the hall.

"Hey, Ms. Swan, where are you going!?" he yells as he starts running for me.

I start to press the elevator button repeatedly. He's getting closer then I hear the ding of the elevator I run into it pressing the closing button it slowly started to close. Once the door was closing at its smallest crack you can hear Dr. Carlisle hands slam on the elevator doors but he wasn't quick enough to open the doors. The sound of his banging against the door makes my body shake and stiffen in fear.

I've never liked Carlisle I always knew he was working for my father, which was always the reason why,because when we had are talks I wouldn't say a word. I always thought the people who worked for my father were weak and cowards. By my father being the head cop in Seattle, which was another reason he got away with so much during my trial. He blackmailed everyone in the court room. They were all pathetic.

I take a breath of relief as I slide down the dull silver wall. I pressed the button two floors above the lobby just how Edward showed me. Knowing Carlisle he would have security hold me up at the lobby elevator hall.

When the elevator makes the stop I read the sign saying adolescent care.

Before I take the stairs I think of…

"Bree" I whisper to myself. I need to take Bree with me. Bree was a 17 year old girl I meet when I was forced here. When the hospital allowed me to roam around I came across here because I assumed hanging with people closest to my age would be better than the older people on my floor.

When I found Bree she reminded me of myself so that's when I started talking to her every day after my phone calls with Edward, but then when the nurses noticed my routine they told me I had to stop leaving the floor.

I finally arrived to Bree's room she was already up with her backpack on. She was waiting for me.

"I knew you would get me" she says smiling to me.

" I would never leave you behind, but we got to go now" she gets up quickly she picks up a pair of black chuck's out of her closet and tosses them to me "if were running you're going to need these." She says.

"Thanks" I say as I quickly slide them on there a little snug but they will do for right now.

We walk out of her room it looks as though on this floor all the night nurses are in family room with free coffee so it makes leaving easier we take the stairs and go down one floor before the lobby.

"The hospital has to parts if we cut across to child care and take the elevator we will be in the lowest level of the garage and then we'll be out." I say and Bree just nods agreeing with me.

Once we reach the glass bridge to cut across to the other part of the hospital. We can see Carlisle and the security pointing at us from the lobby glass window below.

"Bree we have to run NOW!" we dash across the bridge. Once we get to the other side you can hear the synced steps of the guard's running at the other end of their bridge. In my head I keep thinking we aren't going to make it. I turn my head to look at Bree she's a few steps behind.

"Bree grab my hand" she holds on and it's a tight hold. I'm not letting her go because if she gets grabbed I wouldn't forgive myself. I never wanted her to get into this in the first place, last month she asked if she could leave with me I wasn't so sure and I'm pretty sure Edwards not going to be okay about it. I never told him about Bree.

We make it yet to another elevator. We get to last level to the garage the doors open and we dash out. I could hear the echo coming from the stair case by the elevators. The guards are close. We run out on to the main street it's fairly cold outside. But I remember what Edward had said he said that he would be on left side of the hospital corner but we are currently on the right side.

Bree and I are still hand in hand running across the street. The streets are empty this late in the night. I can see Edward's dark truck and his windows are rolled down.

"Edward!" I scream. He sticks his head out the window smiling and his facial expression changes from happy as his eyes pans away from me and looking past me and his eyes change to fear.

"Bella…Run!" He yells. I look behind me and the guards are not that far behind. Like a couple yards maybe closer.

My legs are tired from running, but I fight through it and run faster swinging Bree in front of me. I wanted her to get to safety before me. Edward puts his car in reverse so we can catch up.

Bree is at the passenger seat hops in. I grab the door behind the driver seat swings it opens when I feel a tug around my neck pulling me by necklace. For a second I can't breathe, but I pulled against it feeling my tightness building up. The necklace eventually pops.

My neck burning with pain. Edward quickly accelerates the car. The guard that pulled my necklace running beside the car, and my door still open.

I swing my feet in and I slam the door hard but it doesn't close. I look down and realized that one of guard's fingers was jammed in the door. I try slamming it closed again and the guard quickly removes his hand and the car door closes and I quickly lock it. Edward speeds down the street. The guards stopped running behind the truck after he picked up speed.

"Was that intense or what…I thought you weren't going to make it" Edward says.

"You don't say?" Bree says through her heavy breathing. I haven't caught my breath. I hear my heart beating intensely through my ears. It was beating so loud that I didn't realize that Edward was talking to me.

"Bella" he says and glances at me from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah"

"Who is this child in the front she wasn't a part of the plan" he complains

"Well plans change, she's leaving with me" I say as I wipe away the strands of my blonde hair stuck to my forehead from sweat.

"I didn't bring enough for the both of you" he says

Bree turns to me with worry in her face.

"I'm just kidding I have plenty for the both of you" he says and laughs as if he played a really good prank.

"We don't have time for one of your jokes right now" I yell obviously annoyed.

"Where do you want the jet to take you? " He asked.

"I was thinking Rehoboth Delaware." I say

"Alright I'll call it in, but you two should get some rest this ride is going to be long before we get to Oregon." He says as I lay back and shut my eyes.

I wake up from Bree shaking me awake. The light coming in through the window hurting my morning eyes. I see we are parked at an empty parking lot in front of a Target.

"Edward why are we here" I say, my voice sounding a little raspy.

"One you need some food. Two you need some clothes. Three something for your hygiene." He says counting on his fingers as if checking off a list.

"Fine" I say annoyed. We get out the car and started walking towards the Target.

When we were finally done we walk out with more bags then we should've and he even bought us a two suite cases.

"Were the suite cases really that necessary?" I say annoyed still.

"Yes they were very necessary" he says

"Sometimes your constant need of being a fashion-ista all the times makes me have suicidal thoughts" I say. I can hear Bree chuckling behind us with the cart.

"Well Bella I'm gay so you're going to have to deal with it" he says as he puts everything away in the truck.

"We need to get to that jet fast, is there any way they could just send it to Port Angeles." I ask Edward

"I can try, I'll call now." he says after he takes a quick glance at the newspaper

As I watch him talk to the pilot, I realized that Bree hasn't said a word since we have been out the store.

"Bree you okay?'

"Yea" she says but she doesn't seem sure of herself.

"Don't worry Bree we'll be safe we have people with a lot of money protecting us." I say trying to calm her nerves.

"But your famous Bella people are going to recognize you" she sounded really scared as if she made a bad decision. I had feared this would happen which was another reason why I didn't want her to come I didn't want her to be a part of this, but then I started to imagine what her life would have been like if I left her in that hospital. Its seems either way I would have never forgiven myself if I left Bree or if I took her with me, but I think it's better this way that she stays with me

That year that I spent in the hospital sneaking to see Bree she has grown to be my little sister.

I use to try and think of how my life would have been like if she was my sister, but then I quickly took it back realizing that she would have experienced what I did with my father. I don't want that on Bree. I don't want that on anyone.

I was so in deep thought I completely forgot I was talking to Bree.

"Bree we are going to be ok I promise you just got to trust me" I say calmly as I grab Bree's hand and smile.

Edward was done talking to the pilot and finally enters the truck.

"So what did the pilot say" I ask.

"They said they can do it. They'll be here in Port Angeles in twenty minutes so we need to get the move on now" he says as he starts the car.

I finally feel what I have wanted to feel for the past twenty-two years of my life…safe.

POV-Charlie

"What the hell Carlisle, I gave you one job. One damn job, and it was to keep her in the hospital!" I yell at him, but he continues to keep quiet looking down at his hands.

"It seems as though talking to you is like talking to fucking Helen Keller, but a long time ago a wise man told me if you want a job done right you got to do it yourself. So you know what? Thanks Carlisle for your great attempt but I'll take it from here. I'll find my own damn daughter. Goodbye" I stand and leave his office and slam the door.

I will find my daughter and I when I do she's dead.

POV-Bella

When we reached where the jet supposed to drop we realized we were a little early. So we decided to lie back for minute and then minutes turned to a couple of hours.

"Aren't they supposed to be here by now?" Bree speaks breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm calling them now." He pulls out his phone and makes the phone call. You can hear the dial tone a little.

"Hey, where are you guys I've been waiting for-"He's silent and if I know Edward he's not the type to be cut off unless...

Edward quickly hangs up the phone throws it out the window.

"That was your father he knows about the jet he killed the pilot so change of plans we have to use the airport but not in this state he'll be waiting there "He said. I can't breathe from what Edward just told me. I can feel the tears building up in my eyes. I can't even sob.

I finally catch myself and start to speak.

"What's the closest state?" I suck up all my tears I know something bad was going to happen eventually but I didn't think it would be so soon, but I had to get through it.

"We go to Montana and just hope he's not there." He says calmly. I nod quickly.

I look over at Bree and see how she's doing. She has been staring out the window since the phone call.

"Bree everything is going to be fine like I said earlier today. I know this seems a little fucked up right now but we will be fine I promise." I say, but she doesn't respond to me.

"Bree-" She cuts me off before I can finish.

"Bella there is nothing you could say right to make me feel any safer than I am right now until we get to our destination. So for all that is good stop talking to me." She spits out at me. She leans over to the radio turning it on killing the silence. Bree is ignoring me. It hurts me because I know this situation is so shitty and it's my entire fault and I hate it.

Maybe I should have left her at the hospital. I don't want her to be stressed and I definitely don't want to put my problems on her but now my problems are her problems too.

We sit in the in truck listening to the radio for hours on end. No one has said a word to each other. This is the most serious I have ever seen Edward besides when he is at work. I kind of feel like the mood needed to be brightened in a way. I probably should be scared as hell right now but I'll cross that bridge when it gets here.

"This is the worst family field trip ever!" I shout in a joking way

"Well maybe if you didn't have a psycho for a father this could be a little more family oriented for you." Bree snags at me.

"Isn't that the damn truth?" Edward says.

"Well I'm fucking sorry alright. All I was trying to do was not make this not suck as bad for us Jesus Chr-!"

Suddenly the back truck window shatters. I make a quick glance back I see a red pick-up…My father.

"Fuck it's my dad Edward go!" I yell.

"Bree in glove compartment there's a gun" Edward says quickly

"What the hell Edward!" I say.

"Do you have any other fucking bright ideas Bella" Edward yells

"Okay maybe you right but who the hell has a damn glock forty hanging around in there truck?" Where the hell did he get a gun from like this is a little too coincidental for me.

"Bella I don't have time for friend judgment right now when I might die by your daughter obsessed father so Bree give her the gun and Bella I'm sorry to say this but shoot your father please." He yells more at me.

"Oh gladly to… that son of bitch deserves it." You can hear the bullets being shot at the back of the car. I turn around to face the broken back window noticing that where a little far ahead from him and that's why the shot range isn't direct. I point the gun toward his head light and I take the shot and knocks out the light. I quickly point at the other head light and shoot doing the same.

Sadly I get my skills from the man I'm currently shooting at. Wait if this was my father he would have been shot the car down he's a better shooter than me.

"This isn't my father Edward it's someone working for him if it was really him we would be dead by now we got to lose him as long as he is behind us my father knows where were going" I say as I turn around and put the safety on the gun.

"I know a place we can go it's a good way to lose he couldn't know where…FUCK!" he yells. Why is he angry?

"What's wrong?" More gun fires out the window.

"I never thought that we needed to go here but it turns out we do. This is the last place I wanted to go."

"If you said it was safe what's so bad about this."

"Because it's my brother's house" he says in a hush tone as if saying it could possibly kill him. As if the words are foreign to him. I never heard of Edward mention a brother. He told me he was the only child.

"But how you're an only child Edward?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you when we get there…but right now I need to lose this guy." How could Edward with hold such a secret from me or what is it about his brother that he doesn't want anyone to know not even his best friend/client.

The guy is still behind us but he stopped shooting but he is still following us. Edward starts to speed faster and drives into exit of the road swerving the car so hard it causes Bree to fall in the back seat flying towards me. Her head bashes into mine and everything seems dark.

POV-Emmett

I'm sitting on my couch stroking my length watching some great threesome porn when I was interrupted by rapid knock on my door. No one knocks at my door ever unless I call for someone to come here. I hadn't called anyone all day. I turn off the TV and put my dick in my pants.

After a second knock the person behind the door speaks

"Emmett open up it's your brother Edward!" He yells. I quickly dash to the door and I open it up it surely it's him but he's carrying a blonde girl you can't see her face because her hairs in the way.

"What the hell happened?" I yell. I told him to stay low and get a job. What hell is this?

"I'll explain but she's kind of heavy so if you don't mind can show me to a near couch." He say his voice sounds tired and suddenly look at his eyes noticing how tired his eyes are dark almost look like a dark maroon around his eyes. What the hell happened to him?

"Yeah just go straight back you can't miss it." I say. Just when I was about to close the door a young girl with brown hair walks right after Edward. She looks just as exhausted as Edward.

"Hi" she says shyly.

"Uh hi." I say back as she walks in. I close my door and lock it. Edward needs to tell me what's going on and fast.

POV-Bella

I slowly open my eyes. Once my surroundings become clearer. I realize I'm laying in a bed that sure as hell doesn't belong to me. I quickly sit and quickly regretting it because my head is on fire, and then I remember that Bree's head had hit mine when Edward made that hard turn into the exit. We must be at his brothers, and this must be his brother's shirt. Suddenly I think of Bree because of what might have happen to her when we bashed heads.

I jolt up, avoiding my raging headache. As I walk out the lovely silver and white designed bedroom and through the hall I smell food and hear laughter.

"What?" I whisper to myself. I walk out to the open area. I look over noticing Bree curled up on the coach sleep with a blanket, while Edward and what seems to be some muscular guy that must be Emmett dancing in and cooking in the living room dancing and laughing over the song playing.

"How long has she been out?" I speak loud enough over the radio. They both stopped and looked at me. When I finally see this Emmett character I stop at his eyes there so pretty and blue. I quickly look away from his blue eyes and look at Edward realizing no one is answering me. So I'll say it again.

"How fucking long has Bree been sleep?" I say more forcefully and loud.

"For maybe two hours, but more importantly are you okay you've been out for a week." Edward says. A week! What the hell.

"Are you serious?" I ask as I walk over to the breakfast bar stool and sit.

"Yea Bree got you good, but are you hungry and how is your head?"

"One I'm starving and two I need pain killers my head is killing me." I complain. Edward tosses me the pain killers from out cumbered and I take them with some orange juice. I look over and realize Emmett is still staring at me.

"And can you tell your uh brother to stop staring at me it's a little rude?" I state.

"It's my house I can stare all I want." He squints his eyes at me daring me for my come back. So I give him one.

"Well didn't anyone ever teach you that it's not nice to stare?" I say giving him the same squinted eye look he is giving me.

"Emmett stop flirting with her please" Edward says while passing me a plate with eggs and toast on it.

"Fine I'll behave …for now." Emmett says and turns and winks at me as he walks to the bathroom in the hall. I chuckle to myself.

"So that's your brother huh?" I take one glance back at the hall. He's not there anymore so he must be in the bathroom now.

"Yup" He says popping the p. We never really had the chance to talk about the whole he has a brother thing yet.

"So what's with the you have a brother now thing?" I know I shouldn't be so worried about the fact that he has a brother compared to the predicament were in but I was really curious.

"Bella it's long and dark story I don't want to get into. I just got on good terms with him in this past week I don't want to ruin it by reminiscing." He says. I feel a little bad because it must had been bad.

So I stop nagging and eat my breakfast. And Emmett returns back to the kitchen smirking at me, but his hair is all wet so he must have taken a shower. I take some time to notice the pretty wet curls making me have the urge to run my fingers through it. What am I thinking? I just met this guy an hour ago Bella needs to find her chill.

"Now who's having the staring problem?" Emmett says grabbing a piece of toast and leaning against the opposite counter. I start gnawing at my lip and look down and walk away to the coach with Bree who was still sleep.

So I decide to wake her up since she been out for about three hours now. I sit by her feet and I can hear Emmett starting a new conversation with Edward washing the plates and pans from breakfast.

"Bree" I say while shaking her a little. Her eye flutter and she opens them and sits up, while rubbing her eye.

"What do you want Bella." She says darkly. Why was she still angry with me? Now this is really starting to make me feel guilty about bringing her into this. This is the second time I put her in danger.

"Bree I'm sorry okay? I know this wasn't what you expected. I didn't want you so open to this stuff. I knew it was going to be like this and I was little skeptical about you coming I didn't want to leave you in that hospital." I say and let the lump in my throat come up and the tears spill out my eyes.

"I love you too much for to be stuck in there thinking that no one loved you but I did and you're with me. Yeah it's going to be rough but you're my sister you're not going anywhere without me. We may not be blood but you're my sister." I say to her as I wipe her tears streaming down her face as even more heavy tears stream out of mine.

I grab her by her shoulders and I pull her in for a hug and she grips me tight as well as me.

"I'm sorry I was being so rude to you. I'm just terrified that maybe I made a mistake by coming with you but then I realized why because you are my family and your all I have." She says sobbing more tears into my shoulder. This causes me to do the same.

"Awwe the sisters from the traveling pants realize they love each other." He says from across the kitchen, causing me grow a grin on my face. Emmett's an ass hat.

"Shut up Emmett" Edward and Bree said in unison. Bree and I break from our hug and wipe our tears and I start laughing I can tell how Emmett and Edward are brothers, because they are natural comedians like each other.

"Is he always an asshole?" I ask Bree.

"Yup" Edward and Bree say in unison once again, causing another fit of laughter coming from me.

I few hours later everyone had taken there showers, and it's mid-day. Were all sitting in the living area in front of the TV. Then I realize it's the perfect time for us to get to the airport.

"Edward we got to get to an airport." I say a little impatiently.

"What's wrong with here?" Edward says. Is he really considering staying here this wasn't a part of the plan? Bree and I needed to get to Delaware.

"Edward staying here wasn't a part of the plan." I yell.

"Well sometimes plans change this is safe Bella. I can only do so much do you know how fucking dangerous your damn father is? I risked my life for you. I think smuggling drugs is way easier than smuggling a celebrity while being attacked by her psycho father who so happens to be really excellent with a gun-" I cut Edward before he could finish his rant. He was making me angry.

"Edward it's only a matter of time before he finds out where I am. If you just get us to Delaware we would be safe he wouldn't touch us. We would be so protected." I rant. I just need to get to plane and I'm soon realizing that it might be with or without his help.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN SPECIAL ABOUT DELAWARE?!" He booms. This is the secret I have been withholding everyone. I wanted to get to Delaware and just explain when we got there, but as usual plans has changed.

"My mother is there…fuck; I never wanted to tell you this until we got there but my mom never died she escaped my dad. He thinks she's dead but she's not. She contacted me in the hospital one day and told me where to find her. She can make me disappear as well put my dad in jail. We just need to get to her…please Edward." I beg Edward. I really need to get to her. I know she's there.

"Okay…Damn it Bella" He says calmly and sighs. Now it's just silent. Bree and Emmett sitting and looking at the ground.

"I can get you there" Emmett says breaking the silence.

"Really" I say more excitedly then I should be.

"Yeah but you're not going to like it." He says worriedly.

"As long as I get to my mother it's fine by me." I say we pack and now we were on the move.

POV-Charlie

"How the hell do you lose a truck that you're driving behind?" I yell. I gave the guy a simple job. I really must complete the job myself. Just like I did to Bella's mother. I pull my gun as I walk to the guy I hired in the chair, I shoot him and walk out the empty abandon warehouse.


	2. Chapter 3

LittleLilac

Hey, sorry it's been a lot of weeks but my grades were sucking ass so I had to take break from fictional world. But I'm back with a new chapter for "One-way ticket". Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

POV-Bella

I wake up with sun from the window shining in my eyes. I move my head around realizing this is not a pillow and that it's a chest. I look up and it's Emmett. And he is looking back at me with his wide stupid grin on his face with the stupid dimples.

"Stop smiling at me you goof." I say to him, but he just smiles even more causing the stupid dimples to become even deeper.

"But you're just so cute." He replies. I blush, but I quickly get up so he won't see.

"Are you ready for today?" He asks. Honestly I'm not ready for this day. Never in a day of my life would I have thought that just to get to my mother I would have to smuggle drugs across to east America.

"Nope; Not at all." I say in a hush tone. I leave out to the hall and to the bathroom to see Bree brushing her teeth.

"Hey" I say nervously.

"Hey…Are you ready for today?" She says a little bit happier than she should be. This is some dangerous shit were doing today.

"You're the second person who has asked me that today." I say. I grab my tooth brush and brush with her.

When we were done we both decided to get some food in before we leave. I throw my blonde hair into a high pony on my head.

"So I see you and Emmett have a thing." Bree says in snarky deep tone.

"It's not a thing all we did was sleep and that's all he is still an ass though." I say in a very defensive tone. I don't really know Emmett.

"Yeah sure Bella" She says once again in that snarky tone. Maybe she's right but I don't Want to have feelings for him so soon, maybe this experience could draw me closer to him or it might even do the opposite.

After everyone is up and ready and feed we all pack up Emmett's truck leaving Edward's car behind. I sit in the passenger; Emmett's the driver while Edward and Bree sit in the back.

"So when does the drug smuggling start?" I ask. I can't believe I'm about to smuggle drugs. Emmett looks over to me and grins showing those stupid dimples.

"You're an eager little drug smuggler aren't you?" He says still with stupid grin on your face.

"Just explain the plan here" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Well first were going to take a really long drive up to Canada to pick up this new drug drive across come down back to America on the east coast home base to your mom." He says calmly as if what he just said is a fucking cake walk.

"Please tell me you're joking" I plead.

"Ms. Swan I wish I was joking, plus I don't think your dad would expect us to go to Canada so this is very decent plan." He says. He must do not know my father.

"Emmett my father is a dangerous man." I warn him. I don't want harm to happen to anyone else. I hate the fact that I have the weight of these lovely people. I just hope that all of this was for nothing.

"I know Bella; Edward explained it all to me last night." He says. Well at least he knows what we are up against.

As we drive our way up to Washington everyone eventually fall asleep including myself. I dream of the night that my father sexually assaulted me and it jolts me awake. I notice its dark and the window as droplets of rain on it.

"Bella, you ok?" Emmett glances over at but then continues to keep his eyes on the road.

"You know we can switch driving if you want?" I ask. I want him to get some rest.

"Bella you completely ignored my question." He says with a small shade of humor. He asked me a question when? My mind was too far gone to even notice his question.

"Wait, what was your question again?" I honestly don't remember.

"Never mind" He seems annoyed with me. So I let it go. I look behind me to the back seat and notice that Bree and Edward are still knocked out in the back. I turn back and stare out the window and just let time and my surroundings consume me as I watch come the sun up but only for a few seconds as the dark grey clouds cover the sun, and Bree and Edward were still sleep.

"So" I say, failing to make conversation.

"So" He says back which causes me to go into a fit of giggles. He glances over and chuckles as if we had some secret inside joke like we have been friends forever. I like this feeling as if this drive isn't a runaway scape goat. That it's a refreshing vacation.

"Do you think we could make it a cross without the drugs or Canada?" I ask curiously. We haven't had any mysterious cars or shootings or anything. I honestly think we can do it.

"Yeah we could do it. We don't have anything to lose." He says. There are so many things at stake here but I don't think he notices that we could all possibly die.

"I would lose you, Edward, or even Bree." The words coming out of my mouth brings tears to my eyes because I don't want to hurt any of these wonderful people.

"You're not losing anyone Bella, were because we support you, I don't know about you but that girl back there loves you to pieces." He says, causing more tears to flow. Emmett stops the car on the side of the road and turns and looks me in the eye.

"Bella no one would be here if we didn't care Bella and whatever happens along the way is what we will deal with it when we get there and if we do all die at least we died supporting you and for the right reasons." He grabs my face and uses his thumbs to wipe my free flowing tears. We stare at each other's lips and he eases closer till our lips meet but only for second as if like a soft peck. Like a Band-Aid going over cut as if recovering me from my sadness.

"I like you Emmett" I say. He turns back and starts the car. He just chuckles at my words. I don't if I should be bothered by this notion or maybe it's one of those gestures that I don't understand.

"I told you, you two are a thing!" Bree breaks my train of thought. Has she been awake through all of that? Well of course she was because she probably wouldn't have said any of that if she didn't see it.

"Why are you so sneaky?" I say annoyed. Emmett's just sitting there driving with a grin on his face as if trying to cover up his embarrassment, but Emmett doesn't get embarrassed so that only means…

"You knew she was up the whole time but you didn't care did you?" I yell, causing him to laugh a little more. I punch him in the arm which causes the car to swerve a little but we still continue to drive.

"Can't a gay man get any beauty sleep around here?" Edward says in a very mono tone with his head leaned back and eyes closed.

"Awe Eddy you missed all the fun, her and Emmy here was on some Nicholas Sparks type shit in here it was cute." She says with a fit of giggles between her words.

"Well I think we all know they were eventually going to get a sparks going." I guess its pick on Bella time. So I sit there like a child with my arms folded across my chest looking out the window while those that care about me giggle about me and enjoy there selves. Even though they are giggling about me it makes me happy that with all the chaos that's going on we have found our comfort.

POV-Charlie

Where is she? I have been checking every street camera from where my spy lost her and I see nothing.

"Bella Bella Bella." I say. If only she knew how much it hurts me that she has to die for what she accuse me of. I can only swindle for so long to get away with this.

"My sweet Bella, Where have you gone?" I whisper. As I stare at the computer showing Edwards truck getting chased on the high way.

"Sir Charlie?" Jacob says as he steps into my office.

"Jacob! You're here." I say. I need him to do me a favor that just might bring my Bella back to me.

"So what did you call me here for sir?" He asks.

"Well Jacob, I need you to shoot me." I say calmly

POV-Bella

For once in my life I have had dreamless sleep or should I say nightmare-less sleep. We have we been driving for 48hrs. Eventually all of us have taken turns driving. We are currently in a small town in Nebraska. I actually have a little hope to get to my mother, but something is still tugging on me telling me that my Charlie not done looking for me.

"You ok sis?" Bree says. She decided to call me that now since that's what she is to me. Her and my mother is the only family I have now.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel like Charlie is trying something but I don't know it might be me being paranoid." I say nervously.

"Well if your mom is going to do what she said we don't have to worry." She says and pats me on the shoulder and grins at me.

"Since you guys are sisters now, Bree you need start looking the part." Edward says while driving.

"What do you mean?" Bree says while grinning.

"I mean you should dye your hair blonde like Bella." He grins at her through rear view mirror.

"Fine let's do it." Bree says excitedly.

We drive in search of a low-key hair salon. Eventually we find one and we park in the parking lot. Emmett stays in the car while me Edward and Bree walk inside. As we walk in the door dingles and the very gay male gives us welcome. Which causes Bree to give Edward a shit eating grin. I am hysterical by now.

"What shall Aro's Salon help you with today?" He says. I'm assuming he's Aro.

"Well, I would like my hair dyed blonde like hers." Bree says while pointing at my hair.

"That can be done just take a seat and one of my stylist will surely take care of you." He says we all walk back with her and sit in the empty salon chairs. As we sit we notice a boy around Bree's age sitting playing on his phone.

When Bree takes her seat she notices him and she quickly glances away from away greeting the stylist. She said her name was Tanya.

"Hey Riley could you make your self useful and go in the back and get the blonde hair dye from the back." Tanya tells her son. He finally looks up from his phone a notice Bree and quickly glances away just like Bree did earlier. Do they know each other?

"Bree, do you know him?" I mouth to her, but she looks down and starts playing with her fingers. Edward and I look at each other with confusion on our faces. Something weird is going on. The Riley kid comes back and walks over. He doesn't even glance at Bree anymore as if that quickly they forgot each other existed.

We sit there and watch the two ignore each other the whole time Bree got her hair dyed. It ended up looking great on her. While Bree is getting her hair styled the owner walks in and turns the corner T.V on. And it so happens to be on the news channel.

"Breaking news; the man that was accused for raping his daughter singer/song writer Bella Swan has been shot, he claims it was his daughter who shot him and that she quickly ran away after shooting him in his home office. A witness Jacob Black claims he saw her leave out as soon as he heard the noise coming from his house." The news lady says. I stand up and look at the screen in awe. Tears of anger stream down my face like a violent river going down my cheeks

"He…He wouldn't" I whisper. Edward eventually gets up and comes up behind me holding my shoulders.

"Bella we have to go now." He says, but I'm so numb I can't move. My father wouldn't go this far. How could he?

I am now lifted and throne over the shoulder and back into the truck. Once Edward gets me inside I just scream. No not that I whale as if I've been shot. I continue that until my voice is so sore that I can't scream anymore.

All there left to do is sleep.

POV- Charlie

As I lay in the hospital bed there and watch the news. I grin when I see that my story made the breaking news. I eventually fall sleep.

After an hour in of sleep my hospital phone rings. I painfully reach for it and pick it up.

"Hello"

"I'm just calling to let you know the show you put on the news this afternoon was wrong and you will pay." A women's voice says on the other line. Her words make me chuckle.

"May I ask who this is?" I want to know who thinks they can threaten me.

"Just know that you should always check a body before pronouncing it dead." She says. And in that moment I remember the voice, but it's impossible. I made sure she was dead in the ground.

"Renee" I whisper. And the other line ends.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of One-Way Ticket. And once again I apologize

~LittleLilac


	3. Chapter 4

POV-Bella

I wake up with my legs to my chest and the sun burning my eyes as we drive past the farm land. I can tell that Edwards driving because I can hear Emmett's snoring in the back. The thought makes me smile.

"What's got you smiling?" Edward says. I look over just in time to see him glance at me before his eyes goes back to the road. His eyes have dark rings around.

"How long you were driving Edward, your eyes are dark?" I say. He knows I'm concerned about him.

"Not that long like, 19hrs and some change nothing too serious. Once you had your freak out because of your douche bag of a father. I decided we needed to get to your mom quicker than I thought." He says as if driving for almost a full day is ok.

"Edward pull the car over now and let me drive." I yell at him.

"Bella honestly I-"I don't let him finish there is no excuse.

"Pull the damn car over NOW!" I say with a stern look towards as he quickly pulls the car over and I get out as well.

We walk past each other in front of the car and I can finally see the rest of his face the left side looks a little maroon-ish, he really needs to rest.

"Wake up Emmett. Tell him to sit up front with me while you get some rest in the back." He does as I say and Emmett gets up and sits in the passenger seat and gives me worried almost shy smile. It's weird seeing him like this because he is never shy.

"What's up with you? You're the most morning person I know." I say. What's gotten into him?

"Just drive Bella." He sounds annoyed with me. I have done nothing to him.

"Emmett what's with you? Talk to me…Please" I plead as we drive.

"How you reacted when you came from the hair salon it scared me. You just screamed and screamed. It fucked up Bree for three hours she just wouldn't stop crying so I was in the back holding her while you screamed. Edward was on the verge of ripping his hair out it was a mess." As I hear his words of what happened the other day it brings me to tears. I did the thing that I hoped I would never do. I hurt them brutally.

"Emmett…I-m I'm so sorry, I didn't-"I cry as I drive.

"It's ok Bella plus we're almost to Delaware so pull yourself together, take the next exit. In an hour we'll be there. I do as I'm told. I don't seem as excited to get to my mother as I was; because of what I've done to these people I caused them pain. I didn't picture meeting my mom like this with sad faces surrounding me because of pain I've caused.

The driving in silence made the hour brutal. Every now then I look over to Emmett but he has been staring out the window in the same position. I sigh hoping eventually this awkwardness between everyone. I'm mostly hurt of I treated Bree. I broke her and I don't know if I peace her back together.

We make it to Delaware and I pull over at a local breakfast place and I park.

"Could you wake everyone up for me I have to make a call?" I ask Emmett.

He nods.

I walk to the trunk pull out my bag. I go through it looking for the lottery ticket that held my mother's number. I walk to the corner to the electronic shop and pick up one of the really cheap phones.

I stand by the entrance of the breakfast spot and her number with shaking hands. It only rung twice before a male answered.

"Uh…Hello is Renee there." I say unsurely.

"May I ask who's speaking?" He asks

"Her…uh daughter." Maybe I called the wrong number. Maybe I drove all this way for nothing and caused the little family I had left pain.

"Bella!" I hear her voice, just like the voice from the hospital. Tears uncontrollably fall from my eyes.

"Mom!" I say back.

"I'm here mom I'm in Delaware all I need is your address." I say with so much joy. I have been waiting so long for this. That brutal year in the hospital finally over.

"I can't give you the exact location we never know whose listening."

"When you get to my town, when you first get there go to the first dinner you see you can't miss it…see you soon love, I miss you I love you." She says.

"I love you too mom." I say while even more tears releases from my eyes. The call line ends. I take the phone and through it to the ground as hard as I can causes it to crack into bits and walk inside the breakfast restaurant.

As I walk inside I notice their table immediately. As I'm walking over I notice them having a serious convo, their faces close together as if the surrounding people didn't news to hear. Emmett glances up and notices me walking over to table, and he taps the table twice so they can stop talking.

What are they talking about that they don't want me to know? Maybe their making a plan to just leave me and take Bree back to the hospital. There so many apologize I owe Bree. I put her through too much.

I reach the table and sit next to Edward.

"Hey" I say nervously. They don't say a peep. I probably deserve the silence. I clear my throat and squirm a little bit in my chair.

We sit eating our breakfast only the sounds of the people around us and clattering of our silver wear. The entire time we have sat there the group has been avoiding eye contact with me.

"Fuck this…You can't avoid me all day I know I owe you guys everything but after you drop me off with my mother do what you want…Emmett Edward I expect you to take care of Bree if you choose to leave me if that's what you guys were talking about before I got here. I'm so so sorry Bree for scaring you like that I didn't mean it and you know it, so stop making me feel worse than I already feel." After I finish my last words I throw two twenties on the table and leave out the restaurant.

I sit in the car and wait for them to get finished inside. Bree comes out first walking quickly to car, quick steps turns into a run she gets in the driver's seat. She pulls out of the parking spot and drives at the restaurants entrance and honks four times.

"What hell is going on in there?"

"Someone recognized you was about to call the police but Emmett shot the guy before he could pick up his phone."

"WHAT THE HELL" I yell as Emmett and Edward run out with a body over the shoulder and hops in the car.

"Bella I need directions and quick." She says.

"Just get to the high way." I yell and she high tails full speed to the main street.

POV-Charlie

"HOW!" I yell. I know I killed that bitch. She was dead. Well at least she looked dead. There was a funeral and all…Unless, that wasn't her ashes.

"Fuck" I shout. I grab my coat and drive on my way to the funeral home, because there is explaining to do.

POV-Bella

"We need to switch cars now." Edward says from the back. I agree with the plan but how? I honestly don't know what from the time

I left the table form the time I got in the car, I feel like this is my fault. They don't need this…any of it.

"Find car rental place and get a car for the day and just leave me with car. I'll drive to my mother just meet me there later or whatever you feel is better for you." I say. They all look at each other as if I lost it.

"Bella we didn't come all this way just for us to separate, yeah maybe where a little worry of you but we here. Don't forget that. Bree get to a car dealer I think we have more than enough for another car."

We go to a dealer a couple miles out from where my mother is.

"We need a small truck as fast as possible." Edward rushes his words out the dealer women. She had blonde hair and a very nice chest area because they were spilling out of her very exposed top. Her name tag says Rosalie on it. She's talking to Edward, but her main focus is on Emmett. You can see here slowly licking her lips trying to get his attention.

I look over at Emmett and he's has a stupid grin on his face staring at me noticing how this is bothering me, but it shouldn't. I don't know Emmett, but I want to. He was so angry with me earlier maybe things changed.

"Sure can sir, what kind of truck are you looking for?"

"Anything but it has to be a truck. I don't want any gas guzzling car either." Edward is talking with so much authority for a second I thought he was straight.

"Well we have the Toyota F.J Cruiser." She flips through the catalog of the cars and points. She is giving Emmett the "Fuck me" eye. I can feel the blood boiling in my face.

"Oh, Dad that's just cute." Bree says once she gets a look at the truck. I chuckle because I realize Bree called Edward "Dad".

Edward turns back and gives Bree the "fuck you" look. This causes all of us to laugh. I like how we bounced back from our issues and that there can be light in this disaster.

"The F.J it is then, how much?" Edward asks.

"Total Price is 15,300, including paper work fee and" Edward cuts her off.

"I honestly don't give two shits, just give me the total price and I will send you the paper work later mam please." Rosalie's face went from sexy to scared puppy seconds. This causes Emmett to go historical. That's when Rosalie starts to get really nervous.

"Yes sir." I think I'm enjoying her jitters more than I should.

After Edward deal with signature and gets out front we leave, but Emmett took the other car and to some middle of nowhere and lit it on fire. He rejoined us in the new truck. He sits along with me in the backs seat.

"Try not wear your jealousy on to heavy Bella I can smell it from here." He says once again with stupid dimple grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say trying to cover up what we both know is true, but just lets it go.

"Whatever you say dear." He takes one grin slash glance at me and looks out the window and so do I.

15 Minutes pass and we reach Rehoboth. I tell Edward the direction to the dinner my mother spoke of. As soon as Edward parks I jump out the car and dash the diner entrance the chime on door rings as I open the door. My eyes dance around the room looking for her. The locals staring at me as if I've gone crazy. Which I slightly have. Multiple years believing my mother died.

"Bella" I hear that familiar voice again. Tears streaming down my face. I turn I see her and my legs don't move. I feel my knees hit the ground this doesn't feel real at all. She runs to me with tears streaming as well, she slides on the floor and were holding each other.

"Mom…I miss you so much, I…I thought you were gone I thought he killed you." I sob into her shoulder. All these years by myself. No mother there for me to teach me how to grow up. Here she is holding me. Showing me the love I was missing.

"Shh Bella I know. I'm here now." She says. After we stop sobbing for which seems forever.

"As much as I miss you right now mom, I think we need to get off the floor because people are looking at u strange mom." I say, I think I have bruise on my knee from being on them for too long.

"Yea" She says with a chuckle. When we're both on our feet, I guide her over to Bree, Edward, and Emmett.

"So mom these are the people that have went on this crazy journey to get to you." I say.

"This is Bree, she was at the hospital with her parents left her there she hasn't seen them in years but I have been taking care of her…so mom I hope you don't mind having a second daughter." I say.

"Of course not. Hello Bree." She says happily as she gives Bree a hug.

"And this is my manager slash best friend slash guardian angel slash gay soldier man. He helped me get to you without him Charlie would have already found me." I say.

"Well Bella does this gay soldier have a name or is that his name?" She says chuckling.

"Oh right…sorry this is Edward and that really opposite looking Edward is his brother Emmett." I say. I don't really know what Emmett is to me yet so I had to include him without such an introduction as Bree and Edward.

"What…no big introduction Bella." Emmett says once again with the stupid dimple grin, causing blush frenzy from me.

"You boys sound familiar…What's your last name?" Rene says in a curious. How can they be familiar to her?

"McCarthy" Emmett says but he doesn't seem sure about it like he's covering it. What is he lying for?

"Your lying I can see it in your face, I know who you guys are, we need to get to the house there's enough space for all of you." My mother says. How does she know them? I've known Emmett for a couple of weeks and it seems as though my mother knowns more about him then I do. Maybe she will explain when we get to her house.

When we walk out the diner Emmett and Edward take the truck while Bree and I ride with my mother. I really enjoy saying those words "My Mother". Being with her it almost seems unrealistic.

Emmett-POV

How does she know us? I shouldn't have hesitated. But she surprised me with the question. No one has figured out us for years and in those same years I spent covering up our tracks. How could I let this happen?

We separate to follow Bella's mother towards her house so me and Edward can talk.

"What the hell are we going to do? And how the fuck does she knows?" I ask Edward. All this I have done for Bella could've been a mistake up to this moment.

"I don't know but let's just keep following just see what she knows and make our decision after she's done." It seems like a good plan for right now, but if anything does happen we might have to start over.

"Emmett…you know what this means right if she knows everything?" He says. He looked over at me but only for a moment, because he is driving.

"I know…I was really falling for her, and Bree it was almost perfect until her parents. I can't fall for Bella I know nothing about and I might not get that chance at all." I sigh. I took my chances on the wrong person.

"If we do have to start over I just want to apologize for causing us to I know how hard you worked to make our lives simpler even though it was my responsibility as your big brother to, and with the whole Bella thing if it was meant to be you'll see her again bro." Edward says. I wish I was wise like he is. He always knew what to say, while I was the one who knows how to get us out of trouble.

I was so good at restarting lives I kind of made it a career. I got paid to make the old you disappear and give you a fresh start. Until the day Edward carried that blonde girl through the door.

"Don't apologize bro it's not your fault." I say as we park in front of the three story house it's very far in the bake, but not too far from the beach either. She hid well.

Bella-POV

We pull up to my mother's house. As we drove up I notice the wonderful beach. Maybe one day we could all go down there. I have been waiting for this feeling for a year…safe. This caused relief in my spine and shoulders.

We walk up her steps and into her house. It was very marine like, it had the white and turquoise colors going on. It gave it the beach feel.

Emmett, Bree and Edward walk in behind me we all end up in the living room so we can talk. I'm not over the fact that my mother knows them both.

"Well…I know I asked this question already but what are your last names and your actual ones?" My mother says.

"I'm assuming you already know the answer to that." Okay things have got really serious now, but I'm still curious. When they talk I and Bree continue to look at each other just making sure were together on the situation.

"I'm assuming you two want me to tell you how much I know about your story?" What didn't they tell? I think this is the story that Edward has been avoiding telling me when we're going to his Emmett's from the car chase.

"Say what you know" Emmett nods toward informing her to get on with her information about them.

"You two boys lived in Forks, Washington same town Bella grew up in actually I'm surprised you two don't recognized her you both went to the same school. Anyway your 8th grade year your parents died and it was blamed on children which were you. And in that same week you two went missing. The case was dropped two years later, and you both dropped off the face of the earth. Years later I see you managing my daughter when Bella became famous I thought it was quite funny because you didn't even know you knew each other. I know you didn't kill your parents, because it was Charlie." She says.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter of One Way Ticket. even though i only have 4 reviews I still appreciate them guys thank you.

~LittleLilac11


	4. Chapter 5

Bella-POV

I was in the 8th grade back then when my hair was brown during a guitar class and I remember seeing the kid who wouldn't say anything in the back of the class and during November he disappeared, but I've always wondered why.

The day we had to work in partners but he wouldn't play the duo songs with me. We would always play them separately, causing me to get a low grade in duo practice. After a couple times of always doing duo work separately, I finally built the courage to yell at him about lowering my grade to a B but he didn't show up to school. He never showed back up again.

I tried to ask Charlie about it he just told me that I was too young to know and I knew not to say another word about the silent boy to him. I never saw his brother, I guess he was older and in High School.

I realize from my mother's words that the silent boy was Emmett, and that he left because he was a 13 year old boy excused of a murder that his duo partner's father committed. If I was him I would hate me. I feel like I'm the reason for all of this.

"Bella's father killed our parents and blamed it on us?" Emmett says with so much anger. The way he said "Bella's Father" makes me believe that he is directing all his anger at me, but I feel like I deserve it. A piece of my heart hurts knowing that he probably hates me. I don't know how Edward feels because he hasn't said a word. He's just looking at the ground with a blank stare.

In this moment I realize that Emmett always acts the oldest and Edward always needs the extra mile of help, but if he hates me too I don't I would know what I would do. I wish I didn't know them, so I won't feel apologetic for them hating me. Then without them I wouldn't be with my mother.

I don't know what to feel so get up and walk to the steps and go up to the second floor searching for a room. I just pick a door and run in. It's a small office space with a sofa and a computer set in the corner. I sit on the sofa with my hands covering my eyes, but I don't cry. As much as I want to right now, I can't.

I sit for almost an half an hour before I hear a knock and Bree comes into view.

"Hey" She says with a sigh.

"Hi Bree" I say back with a sigh as well. She walks and sits on the sofa with me.

"You need to talk to Emmett." She says. WHAT! Is she insane he hates I'm pretty sure Edward probably came back to his sense of reality and realizes how much he hate me too.

"I'm pretty positive that I am the last person he wants to see, Charlie made my life hell by allowing important people hate to me for what he's done." I plead to her.

"Bella just do it…come on." She stands up and holds a hand out to me. I hesitate and then take it and get up from the sofa. She guides to a door two doors down from the office. Bree lets go of my hand and mouth the words "knock" to me as she walks to the room on the other side of the office door. I sigh and then I knock and open the door.

I see him sitting on the bed back facing me hunched over in the same position I sat in on the couch in the office. I can hear his heavy breathing and then a sniffle. He's crying and it's breaking my heart slowly. I walk around to his side and I kneel in front of him.

"Emmett… I'm so sorr-" I whisper, but he cuts me off.

"Don't put the blame on yourself Bella it's not your fault." He lifts his head and I see him. The silent boy that sat in the back of my guitar class, but older and a little more broken than the 13 year old boy from back then.

I lift my hand and move them towards his face to wipe his tears but he stops me.

"What?" I say confused. Why won't he let me wipe his tears away?

"It's ok I'm fine with the tears Bella." He gives me sad grin. He so broken but before we got here it was different his happy go lucky-ness was all façade. I was usually good at seeing that in people but Emmett was really good at covering it up he is so broken it hurts and it's not ok for me.

"Well I'm not fine with that, so I'm going to wipe them away anyway." I say. He releases my hands and allows me to wipe them away. As I wipe them away I notice the redness in his eyes, he's been crying since I went to the office.

"Poor Silent Boy" I say as I caress his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" He says softly but he has this really adorable confused look on his face. It makes me grin a little.

"You don't remember me do you Emmett?" I ask him. He shakes no grinning at me little. He's giving me the "I think you're losing it look". Which makes me chuckle.

"In the 8th grade you sat in the back of my guitar class and you were always quiet and were to yourself, and the day we had to do duos you would always perform the song separately. You would never talk to me or anything…so one day I built up the courage to yell at you because you were making my grade get lower in the class, but when I went to class that day you weren't there and you never showed up again." I say in a hush tone. He looks at me more intently trying to memorize my face, and I can see that the light flicked on in his head.

"It was you…but you had brown hair." He says. He looks shocked, but its way better than the ten minutes ago Emmett.

"Yea when I got the record deal it went with my "look" when I was in L.A. I liked it, so I stuck with the blonde." I explain to him. I stand up my hands continue to rub his cheeks. He raps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him. So now I'm looking down at him.

"I can't believe you've been in somewhat apart of my life before the time Edward carried you through the front door…it blows my mind." I look down at him while he looks at me with that stupid dimple grin AGAIN, but I'm happy.

I'm still holding on to his face. I don't know why, but I've never been so comfortable. His eyes turn a dark blue and he is holding me a little tighter.

"Bella?" he whispers to me like if he speaks any louder the room might shatter around us.

"Hmm" I say in the same hushed tone he's in.

"May I kiss you?" He asks. I don't answer. I just lean down so our foreheads connect. My hands move to his shoulders. Our lips only short centimeters away feeling his warm breath brush the top of my lips. It's almost intoxicating. He lifts his head and that fills the gap that we were yearning for.

We both groan when we make the connection with tiny amounts of pressure. We both know we want more. He pulls me close even harder causing him to fall back on the bed, that I'm straddling him now; I can feel him as sit on him. I open my mouth so he can venture his tongue into mine. While ventured my hands down tugging at the bottom of his shirt. I can feel him grin as separates our lips for a moment to remove his shirt as well as I remove my shirt. We reconnect our lips. It's a little more intense than the first.

He sits up with hands at my lower back moving slowly up getting to my bra; unclamping them quickly. I moan as he kisses down my neck towards the dip in collar bone. He reaches my breast leaving wetter kisses there. I moan louder as he goes back and forth leaving kisses on both breasts.

"More" I moan. He quickly kisses his way back up to my mouth. We both groan for the reconnection. He reaches down and undoes my pants buckle; he pulls them down and starts to rub my center through my panties. I moan louder while I biting on his lip. This causes him to groan more.

He removes his hands causing me to whimper from the loss of connection. He undoes his pants and boxers releasing his full length. I quickly remove my panties as he fills me fully with his length; I moan loudly as he forcefully moves me in and out fast and hard.

I listen to him groan while he kisses me on my neck biting and scratching. I can feel my end coming, he moves his hands toward my center rubbing me again and with that I was finished. I ride out my orgasm with yell of his name as he pulls out finishes his load on the bed sheets.

I legit can't breathe as I lie on my back heart beat at an unnatural rate.

"Wow" He says. Wow is right! I would reply to his wow but I can't even talk. I'm not sure if I'm speechless or if I don't have enough air to form words. When I regain my breathe I ask for his shirt he grabs it and hands it to me. While he puts his boxer on and gets his in the bed with me and I fall asleep in his arms

The next morning I wake up with the feeling that I need to fight for air, but then also realize that my bodies warm. I panic and open my eyes, but I can't move. I burst into laughter because I realize Emmett is legit laying on me with his snoring and slobbering on my boobs. My loud hysterics woke him. The look on his face was a mix between what the fuck and happy.

"Emmett as happy as I am with you right now, I would love to remember what the rest of my body feels so if you could please you know remove your person from me." I say trying to hold in the last little breathe that I had from his heavy body.

"OH, sorry babe." He says as he rolls off of me. It feels like memory foam when you remove your hand from it and you watch it grow back to its normal shape. Wait did he just call me babe. What are we after this, fuck buddies, dating? Do I just ask "hey so what does this make us?" right after sex or do I wait and see what happens from here? Yeah that's what I'm going to do just wait it out.

"So Bella…" He says with his hoarse morning voice.

"Yeah" I say nervously, maybe he is going to define our relationship or ask me "what are we?" If he does I don't know what I would say. FUCK!

"After you left us downstairs when you found out the truth there was more that you missed that I think you need know, but I'll wait till we all meet downstairs to tell you the rest, and I'm sorry for not telling the truth." He says to me. He sits up and grasps my hand squeezes it tightly.

"It's okay; I understand the reason from hiding something like that for all those years. I just wondered how you did it; you and Edward were only 13 and 14 years old." I feel bad for him he was young and he runs away. This makes me hate that bastard named Charlie even more.

"We were homeless for a few weeks, but then we found this lady named Rosalie, she…uh raised us for a year and made us disappear until Edward was 15 and we realized we needed to leave. Rosalie started to become obsessed with us she wouldn't let us leave to go anywhere. Rosalie wasn't able to have kids so when we were there it was like she over loved us to the point that she was scared that we were going to leave her. So one night we left, we were homeless again. Edward was shut down, he was emotionless. One day I woke up and he was gone, and I was alone and brother-less, until I got that place in the middle of nowhere. I started seeing him on television all rich managing celebrities. That was only time I saw him until he came through the door with you in his arm." He tells me his life after forks and it causes silent tears to fall down. His pain and loneliness reminds me of myself.

I sit-up and move across his bed towards him and hug him tightly.

"Emmett, I'm so so sorry." I wish I knew what was going when I was 14, but even if I did what could I have done? Charlie was the reason for Emmett and Edward's pain and mines as well.

"You don't have to apologize, Bella." He whispers in my ear. We release each other and kiss softly on his cheek. It's wet from his tears.

I get up off the bed and leave to the bathroom in the hall. I walk in and see myself in the mirror. I definitely have the sex hair down pact. I look in the closet behind me and look for a toothbrush. After that I go to Bree's room in a mission to find a brush for this sex hair. I walk in her room and she's knocked out sleep and sprawled out on the bed, and it gives me the idea to just fuck with her. So I get into the bed quietly and put my face as close to her as I possibly can. I take my hand and bring it around to her shoulder and shake it. She suddenly opens her eyes, and she sees me.

"AHHH! What the fuck Bella!" She yells and falls off the bed because she was flailing around. I laughed so hard no sound was coming out. I got of the bed still dying over her fall. Emmett quickly runs with fear and worry until he sees the situation of me laughing.

At this point tears of laughter falls from my eyes. Bree's just lying on the floor glaring at me, causing me to laugh harder.

"Bella, I hate you so much right now." Bree says with her arm covering her eyes. I snort, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Do you have a brush?" I ask, still trying to hold in my laughter. She removes her arm away from her eyes. She's looking at me as if I had grown a penis between my eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me, almost causing me to get a concussion just so you could ask me for damn brush." She was angry now…oh shit.

"Bree did I ever tell you how much I love you and that we are sisters." I say trying to put a little love into it. Maybe she'll ease up and laugh about it with me, but she doesn't…fuck.

I back up slowly as angry Bree get up off of the floor. I try to hide behind Emmett but he moves away.

"Nope this all you buddy. This is your grave girly." He says with hands up defensively as walks away to the wall with that asshole grin on his face.

"Bella you have 5 seconds." She says through gritted teeth.

"Bree it was just a pran-." She cuts me off.

"5." She says. I'm really starting to regret my decision.

"Bree it was-"

"3." What the fuck happened to 4. So I guess this was a bad morning for her.

I dash out the room into the hallway and head down the steps. I make it half way down the steps and I hear her shout "one" causing me to pick up the pace.

"Fuck, fuck, and fuck." I whisper under my breath. I dash to the back of the house to the white and tan kitchen. I start to smell breakfast cooking. I notice Edward siting on the island with his plate in front of him looking down. I don't think anything from it and dash to the other side of the island to mom.

"Protect me mother." I say seeing Bree appear in the archway. Fuck a duck.

"I'm already protecting you from Charlie what else do you want sweetheart." She says softly.

I slowly raise my hand and point to fire eyes Bree.

"Ha-ha, nope." She says popping the "p".

"But you girls need to sit anyway finish this after breakfast plus I have some things to tell you, Bella that you missed last night." She says calmly placing our breakfast plates down.

"What did I miss?" I ask.

"Well umm… when Charlie and I were together. Charlie had been doing things with other women…and it so-"Suddenly there is a loud boom and a solid shake of the island table, all of us turning our heads towards a bowed headed Edward.

"Long story short your grotesque or should I say our father had sex with my mother before you were even born, by the way know you did not have sex with your long lost brother because Emmett is adopted." He release all in one breathe.

I sit as the silence in the room swallows me whole. So Edwards not only one with a shitty story I guess. This one man hasn't only just ruined my mother and I but the people that surrounded me.

"That son of a bitch." I hear Bree say next to me. And I couldn't agree more. Suddenly that same urge that used to come over me when I get stressed I've been clean for 2 years…I need a cigarette. I walk outside and sit on the steps with my head in my hands. I pull at my hair gripping the top. I was just about done with resisting when I can smell the tobacco in the air.

I turn my head to the left and see a guy with a tattoo sleeve and gauged ear with grown out brown hair smoking a cigarette. My body reacts on its own as I walk across the grass into his yard.

"Hey you mind giving me a cig?" I ask him. He says nothing and goes into his pocket and pulls out a pack and gives me one.

"Light?" He goes into his other pocket pulls out a lighter and gives it to me.

"Thanks" I say

"No problem" he finally speaks.

"Oh so you do say words." I put cig on my lips, I light and the lovely burning feeling that I have subsiding for 2years. This may sound psychotic burning feeling in my lungs brings me joy. I blow out my smoke as he chuckles to my comment.

"Yes I do say words, from looks of it looks like you haven't had smoke in a while also looks like you needed one by the looks of it." He says he can see right through me or am I that easy to read.

"2years." His eyes widen as I say the two words.

"Wow…So how do you know Renee?"

"You're asking a lot of question when you don't even know my name."

"Oh damn sorry, what's your name?" he says chuckling. Should I lie…I just meet my mom's neighbor. Fuck it.

"Tyler, what's yours?" I say. That's what I wanted to change my name to never really liked Isabella.

"Jasper, Nice to meet you Tyler." He says, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I say with a smile and I meet my hand with his and shake it. I finish my cig and I throw it into the bush between Jasper's house and I guess I could call this my house now.

I walk back in the house look to my right and see everyone sitting watching the news. I look at the screen.

It says in big letters "RILEY BIERS MISSING AFTER A FIRE AT SALON YESTURDAY IN A SMALL TOWN IN NEBRASKA." In the background of the Head line it's the salon that Bree went to go get her hair dyed at.

I look over at Bree she has tears in her eyes. She knew him.

"Bree, how do you know Riley Biers, and Mom do think this could be Charlie?

"Who else would burn down a salon in small town in Nebraska?" she had a point there we have to get Charlie before he gets us.

"Just when I thought I had a fucking break!"

* * *

I'm shit tons of sorry's because that was a long wait for you guys but you have to blame school for inventing final exams

also please read Psych and review I know it needs to b edited but I haven't got around to it and this probably has to be edited to but anyway give me some feedback on Psych and tell me if I should do that after I finish this fic...review here...review under Psych just let me know

alsooooo I AM THE WORLD SORRIEST PERSON FOR UPLOADING REALLY LATE

HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 6

POV Bella

2 Months Later…

I lay beside Bree spooning her, with another night of her crying and snot tissues displayed over the room like confetti of white.

She's been crying over Riley over the fact that Charlie isn't been entering our lives in drastic ways besides the Riley kid missing, but I honestly don't know what to tell her. So far the past two months she'll go to school come back do homework and then cry.

Bree thinks that Charlie has Riley.

For some reason I feel like Riley is some kind of taunting piece for Bree from Charlie, but maybe not maybe he's okay and is living on his own. Then again does that make it any better?

As I drift in my mind I realize its 6:00am, Bree needs to get up for school. I spoon her causing her to shift and turn a little.

I lift the covers off her legs causing the cold air to hit her skin. She groans and slowly awakens.

"It's your last day lets go kiddo, you have one more year left of this shit and then you're out so get it up" I pat her leg and walked down to make her some toasted breakfast sandwich as I usually do.

As I walk in the hall Emmett walks out as well. At first he was looking at the ground but once he looks up we make eye contact. I freeze then he freezes and we just stare at each other…as we usually do.

We have been acting awkward since the first night we got here and had yah know intercourse…wait who the hell am I…who the fuck says intercourse beside doctors and nurses, but anyway we haven't did anything since that day besides normal conversations like good mornings, good byes, and like group conversations.

I clear throat causing our paused moment to end.

"Uh…morning" I say as I speed walk to the steps not giving him the chance to even reply to "morning"…wait for it…wait…as I usually do.

In an hour Bree is down the stairs fully dressed in a black short-sleeve shirt with a red flannel plaid shirt tied around the front with high-waist shorts and black vans with white laces.

Bree decided to curl her hair today with a black headband on pushing her baby hair back.

"Your hair looks nice today" I complement her.

"I hate my hair." She groans. I laugh at her annoyance with her hair.

"Well we can get it cut if you want after school today."

"Might as well" She agrees.

I pass her breakfast sandwich and we leave out the door and into my mother's car and I we take the twenty minute drive to her school.

We sit in the car in silence just radio playing the same basic pop as yesterday.

When we finally pull up to Cape high and I'm not able to put the car in park before her two best friends start piling up to the car telling her about the next drama going on. I made sure I put my hoodie up and sunglasses making sure the teens don't notice me in the car. Honestly I miss the music. I miss writing. I miss writing block. I miss instruments like my guitar.

It causes more fire to burn in my heart from wanting to end this pain of my father existence. He has ruined my life. My sound my image.

I hate him.

And Bree and my mother weren't here I would probably hate this life.

These two months felt like two years of repetition. At this point things seem to quiet maybe it's just my paranoia.

I need my music back to get through this to speak my mind.

POV Bree

I step out the car waving bye to Bella as walk to the front door with Angela and Alice.

"So I know lately you've been in shitty mood lately Bree but for some reason today I feel like things are going to change today." Alice says in her chirper tone as usual.

"What do you mean…are you two plotting again" I squint my eyes at the two dimwits that are stupid grinning at me. They're hiding something.

"No but I think someone else is" she nods her head towards the front door to school that were walking to.

I give them a confused look and start making a longer speed stride towards the door and open it. I see a paved way of students looking at me and at the end of the paved way I see Seth Clearwater standing there with grin on his face holding a question mark, kind of reminding of the face that I'm representing. As if on cue first line of the paved way people pull out a sign. I look to my left and I see…"Bree will you go" then I look to the other and it says…"to prom with me".

Then I suddenly realize what is happening. Did I just get asked to prom? Holy fuck…I just been asked to prom. What the hell do I say?

I look back at Seth with a raised eyebrow and a side smile. I just stare at him, until I hear Alice whisper in my ear…"This when you say yes Bree."

"Oh" I say. I walk down the paved way and grabbed the flowers from Seth's hand, and move in kiss him on the cheek and whisper…"Yes" in his ear. I back my face up from his watching his grin grow to a large smile. Her raps his arms around my waist and spins me.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to say no because how depressed when you started attending here." He says huffing out a breath of relief. And that's when it hit me this moment distracted me from my emotional concerning Riley. Knowing he had a small piece of my heart, causing me to almost regret me saying yes to Seth's promposal.

Seth's sees the change of emotion on my face when he brings up my depression.

"If you want change your mind that's fine too." He says with doubt in his tone.

"No no no no no…I'm definitely not changing my mind." I say. When I met Seth in school I thought he was super attractive, I liked him but I was scared to because of Riley. He was so sweet and good to me. I never told Bella about it. Lately she's been MIA on the sisterly talk.

I would understand why she's going through paranoia, I'm going through grief of a boy that I'm not sure if he is dead or not. My deep thoughts causing me to cry, I run from Seth's arms fighting to get through the crowd of people that were staring and/or apart of the promposal.

The people finally understand of me trying to get through and pave a way for me. I reach the bathroom and walk into the disability stall. I crouch in the corner and the silent tears that I have crying every day over Riley for the past 2 months overwhelms me.

I stiff when I hear the first period bell go off realizing I was late for class.

Bella POV

I drive back from dropping off Bree still pondering on about what to say to help her. I feel like if we try to save this Riley kid it will blow our cover so Charlie knows where we are.

I pull up to the house and see Edward sitting on the porch steps. I haven't talk to him after I found out about us being blood. I'm actually scared to speak to him, I feel like he's mad at as well as Charlie. I think he was actually considering leaving again, but I guess he changed his mind knowing the risk.

I get out the car and walk over to Edward and I sit. As if he read my mind he answers the question that I had yet ask him.

"I don't hate you Bella." Hey says.

"Does everyone in this house have a super power or am I just that easy to read." I say with confusion on my face.

"I think you're just that easy to read because you're so open to be helped and guided. When you first started out in L.A you were so open and I could see how hungry you were to be heard as an artist and that's why I chose to work with you."

"I'm really happy you're my brother Edward." I say as he puts his arm around my shoulder and hugs me.

"I miss it Edward." I sigh.

"What the music?" He say I nod my head.

"I've been writing lately, I just need a fucking guitar…Hey lets go to the music store."

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah." I respond. Edward jumps up from the steps and starts shouting…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN SHE GOT HER MUSE BACK!"

"Edward really? Let's go." I say laughing over Edward's shouting.

Bree POV

I decided after this morning's escapades that I will just skip school anyway. I go down the abandon hallway that the teachers never patrol and leave out the door.

I walk down the street thinking about this morning and that I should get over the fact that Riley is missing. I needed to grow up. I should release my emotions for Riley and completely move on. Maybe Seth is my new reality and Riley is my new past.

I continue to walking through the neighborhood by my school getting closer to the boardwalk by the beach. I remove my shoes and allow my toes to dig in the warm sand. I walk across the long beach for a while and eventually sit with my legs outstretched so the incoming waves would hit my feet.

Once again I start crying because I am still confused on if I should let Riley go. The tears just continue as I bring my legs toward me and put my on knees as I silently sobbed.

"You know I never really saw you as the type to skip school." A voice says behind me. I quickly get up and dust myself off and wipe my tears still not allowing the male behind me to see my face. Once I get myself together I turn around.

I gasp.

"Riley?" I whisper as if I talk any louder this reality will soon become a dream.

"In the flesh" He says with a smile, with his hands up. I don't believe my eyes I shouldn't but I am. Even though this is the world's most cliché moment I'm going to be the girl that's all like _"this doesn't feel real this day doesn't feel rea_l", but to be completely honest with myself I can't believe he is standing here.

I slowly walk over to him and I put my hands on his cheeks, and he's just smiling back down at me. I move my left hand down his face to his neck and further until I get to his chest feeling his heart pumping. It's real he is really here.

"How?" I ask him trying to figure out how he found me. There are so many things I want to ask him. He looks down at me with confused expression.

"How what?" he ask back.

"How did you know where to find me?" I clarify.

"I thought you knew I was going to be here, I was in contact with Renee the entire time. She led me here." He explains. Mom has been in contact with Riley the entire for two months and she wouldn't tell me she wouldn't tell anyone. I have been wallowing for the past two months and she didn't even tell me, she watched me for two months being sad and didn't at least give a fucking hint about the situation.

Riley noticed my anger for my mother and puts his hands on my shoulders attempting to sooth me.

"Calm yourself Bree, she didn't tell you because she didn't want you to do something stupid like meeting me half way to bring me back, or try to contact me causing psycho man to find us. I think she was playing it smart." He explains and he's right so maybe mom was playing it safe but still it would have been better if she had told.

"You're right, it just that I thought you were dead or even worse in Charlie's hands. Before you got here I was about to except the fact I wouldn't see again…again." I say.

The first time I meet Riley was before my parents gave me away to the hospital I was 15 years old in my chemistry class. After a few months of being in the same class we finally got together. We were strong for a year until I was put in the hospital and to this point.

I hated my parents they never really cared about me all they did was care about my brother and when will he be coming back home from the military. Everything was all about James, but he never hated me he was always trying to make it seem like my parents cared about me too. I always knew it wasn't true, but appreciated that a blood relative still cares. He's too busy in the military to know what happened to me, and where I am.

I look back up at Riley really paying attention to his face he looked like me 2 months and a couple of weeks ago. His eyes were dark and he look like he lost shit ton of unhealthy weight.

"Oh my god Riley, when was the last time you ate?" What the hell, he looks like he's dying.

"I don't know maybe like 9 days ago maybe more than that." He says. My eyes widen and my jaw goes slack.

"What the fuck Riley, we need to get you to the house." I say. How hasn't he ate, but then it hits me he has been under the radar for 2 whole months.

Bella POV

After Edward put the music to couple of songs, we bought this all black acoustic guitar and mic. We still had money left over from my hits that they play on the radio and what people downloaded from iTunes.

We take the drive back to the house and drive in car port and I notice the Jasper sitting on his steps.

Over the past 2 months Jasper and I have become really good friends. I also found out he used to play music at the bar by the beach.

He was the one who helped me with my lyrics for most of these songs. I'm really excited to sing these for the house and excited to sing the special song for Emmett.

I say my "hi" to Jasper and walk in the house with Edward and hear the clattering of food utensils. Everyone should be at work besides me and Edward, and it's long before Bree gets out of school. I walk to the back and I see Bree and Riley eating cereal at the island table.

"What hell is going on." I say.

Bree POV

Riley and I get to the house, and walk to the back. I pull out 2 bowls of cereal for the both of us. I grab the captain crunch from off the fridge and we eat our cereal.

I look over at Riley I see that he already finished his cereal and is working on his second bowl. I have never seen someone starve before. I have seen sleep deprived because I use to be that 2 months ago, but never starved and it looks brutal and sad. My heart hurts to know he went through this I want to hold him and tell him that it doesn't have to be this anymore.

"Do you want a bigger bowl-?" I was interrupted.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella says as she stands in the door way of the kitchen with Edward behind her.

"Uh, Riley is back. He found me outside." I tell her nervously.

"How did he know where-?" Riley cuts Bella off from asking her question because he already knew what she was asking.

"Your mother told me how to find you, she had this guy that works for her to find me but then he was killed by Charlie that's when times had got hard for me. I thought I was going to die. I think your mom works with a way bigger company than just a hide away in Delaware." He says. Some of what he is saying is news to me my mom has been lying to me and Bella about what this is causing me to slightly lose trust to her.

Bella's face looks torn. You can see from her facial expression that she doesn't know what to believe.

"You don't believe me do you? Where did she say she at."

"No Riley my mom is only in this to stop Charlie… and who ever she works for or with is helping you and the rest of us maybe she does have to lie because it's keeping us safe so it doesn't matter." Bella says angrily through her teeth she didn't even want to believe what she just said. She's still torn about her mother.

She walks out the kitchen door way and bumping Edwards shoulder. I look over to Edward giving him the "Help me" eye, but all he does is shrug is shoulders.

"You probably should just give some space Bree, give her minute your mom did sort of lie to you but it was to protect you obviously." He says. Eddy always knows what to say. Then I think about the last two months and now I'm angry…no actually fuming with anger.

"Bella has barely said anything to me about how she feels or not even asked me how I fucking felt about Riley being gone. For fucks sake she didn't even talk to you or Emmett not even our own mother she says she's a sister but she sure as hell isn't acting like it. This house has been quiet for a long time but no one has had the fucking balls to do anything about it and I'm done. So if you're saying she needs space well she had two whole fucking months to fix it!" I boom my voice projecting over the entire house. I know Bella can hear me.

I can hear her feet shuffling down the stairs. I look over to the kitchen opening and see her standing there with tears streaks on her cheeks and redness in her face and anger in her eyes. I feel immediately guilty when I see her face, but I don't let it show on my face.

"Bella" Edward says. He says her name in way so she can stop the words she's about to say. Knowing she will regret them, but I have a feeling she won't.

"No, Edward I'm done. You know what Bree you right I haven't been sisterly towards you, but now you're just being selfish little brat all because you're precious boyfriend was missing. Now since he is back you finally have words to say. I have done so much for you and the only reason I haven't said anything is because I don't know what to say. I was literally afraid to speak because I thought I would say the wrong thing, but I thought you would understand Bree out of all people I thought that you would get that. But I was wrong and I guess you aren't my true sister like I thought you were." Bella says and walks out the kitchen again.

Her last sentence hurt the most, and it made it realize how much I don't belong. With the tears running down my face and I run upstairs into my room and grab my duffle bag and start packing all my stuff away. I hear someone running up the steps and it's Riley with a curious look on his face, but I continue packing.

"What are you packing for and where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm getting here and finding a way to get back to Seattle hospital, or…or maybe try to find my brother he should be back this time of year. I don't know somewhere that's not here." I tell him. If I'm not wanted here why I should stay I heard Bella loud and clear she might not have said it directly said but I got the point.

"The probability of you making it out is very slim Bree, what if Charlie finds you." He says and I immediately stopped packing because I knew he was right. I don't know what's going to happen to me ounce I leave Delaware. I guess for the last two months I have forgotten that I was hiding and that I need to stop dropping my guard.

"You right…Ugh I hate it when you're right." I say as I punch his arm. He raps his arm around my head and pulls me in for a head cradling hug like he use too. I still can't believe he's here I feel like I'm dreaming like I'm going to wake up and it's time to go back to school.

"I know." He says as he kisses the top of my head. As I sigh into his embrace.

Charlie POV

"So what does the boy have to do with Bella if he loves Brittany?" Jacob says as he sits in the office chair across from him.

"The little twat isn't named Brittany it's Bree and if the boy goes to Bree we find Bella." I say. I swear Jacob has an empty skull with muscles. I understand why Bella dumped in high school he was a dumbass still is a dumbass.

"You think he'll follow through from what we say?" He asks.

"Yeah one, we killed his mom, and two we threatened to kill his love Bree so he has to follow through." I say.

"So all we have to do is wait for that phone to ring telling us where they are." Jacob says, for one Jacob said something correct.

"Yup, we find Renee and Bella and my mistake of a son Edward." I say that Riley kid better not let me down. Suddenly the cell phone on table rings. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say hoping its Riley with good news.

"I found them." He says. A grin spreads across my face.

"But there something deeper going on here, before I tell you the location I think Renee is hiding something that might put you in danger trying to find them." The kids smart I like that he cares. I chuckle I wish Jacob was more like him.

"Find out. Tell me the location. Run the next day with Bree. Goodbye." I say and hang up with Riley and smile this plan might actually work.


End file.
